


Steph Touchscreen

by AQA473



Series: Steph Sexcapades [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Shameless Smut, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: Steph can't get Chloe off her mind. A phone is involved.





	Steph Touchscreen

It wasn’t too hard. Not really. Just press thumbs down on the screen, and words _happen_. Finish those words, hit “send,” and away it goes. Making history. Steph stared down at her phone, elbows digging into papers on the park bench. She sat alone as daylight dwindled, her D &D materials spread across the table like newspapers in a hamster cage.

The message box was blank. The only message in the thread was “hey its chloe.” Steph added her number to her contacts and sat on it for three days, or almost three. Three by 2 a.m. tomorrow. Giving the number was a request, the text was reciprocation, a response would be a promise. She didn’t sweat it, or overthink it. She didn’t stammer when Mikey asked her what was on her mind, and she only idled on the phone like this when she was alone. But she did think of _one_ thing.

_Teeth claw her tit, scraping tremors and shocks from her nerves. Cold air turns to dew on her hot skin, gyrating slowly into denim thighs. Her clit aches with every scratch. She digs her fingers into tousled blonde hair. She grinds and grinds, breath quickening with the rate of her heart, beating into the other woman’s mouth wound around her breast. A moan quivers from her throat._

Steph opens her eyes, drawing slick fingers from her panties. This needed to stop.

School demanded she know the days, but she’d lost track of time. She’d write the date on her worksheets and then forget. All she could remember were those fingers buried inside her and callous words teasing her sensibilities, fucking in the middle of-

Steph put her darkened phone in her pocket and stood, tightening her pants. She quickly packed her materials, zipped her backpack, slung it, and walked towards the dorms.

As the temperature dropped, so did her mind. It was cold and hot all at once. It was only a matter of time before she started failing her peers and instructors, mind trapped in a constant, sexy loop. She drew her phone, clicked on the screen, and found herself staring at that empty messenger once more.

“hey its chloe,” sent two days and seventeen hours ago. The light illuminated her face as she passed through the awning separating the main campus and the dorms courtyard. A shuffling drew her eyes up.

_Hey its chloe._

The woman who invaded her thoughts stood alone in the courtyard, pacing back and forth, looking at the girls’ dorm. If she spoke, Steph couldn’t hear her. Her heart dropped. This was the devil who caught her breath and pinched her clit between deft, experienced fingers.

Steph looked back at her phone. Her thumb jammed onto the screen, marring the glass screen with oil smudges. “I thingk theres somthing on the dorr.” She hit send.

She left her backpack next to the brick wall along with her shoes. She stowed her phone in the backpack and walked carefully towards Chloe. The blonde pulled out her own phone. The light gave Steph a glimpse of Chloe’s soft and stoic face. She was a force, a lightning storm, shimmering in the eye. And Steph was going to blow her away.

Chloe shrugged and walked towards the door to the girls’ dorm. She looked it up and down, searching for something. Steph neared, her approach muffled by damp grass and her spongy feet pressing into cool concrete. Chloe straightened herself with a sigh. Steph closed the gap, tapping almost silently up the steps, and pressed her body against Chloe’s back.

She exhaled a hot breath over Chloe’s neck, who shivered in the unexpected arms wrapping around her midriff.

“Clever girl,” Chloe said.

Steph giggled. “Nerd.”

“Thought we already decided who the nerd was last time.”

‘Last time’ flashed in her mind, and Steph squeezed Chloe’s taut belly. Her breath shallowed as her lips hovered over Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe’s hands pressed over Steph. Tingles shot up her arms, electric tendrils shooting to the finish line in the back of her mind. A pulse dampened her center and made her legs shake. All it took was a reminder and a touch and she was near the edge. This woman controlled her. Not tonight.

Steph put her hands to Chloe’s back and pushed her into the door. She pinned Chloe to the door with her body and yanked the button off the top of Chloe’s jeans. Within a heartbeat, Steph had a hand down Chloe’s boyshorts and was stroking in a broken rhythm. Chloe planted her hands on the door, cheek pushed into the wood. She bit her lip as Steph dug into her.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Steph hissed into her ear. “I can’t stop thinking about _this_.” She jammed two fingers upwards into Chloe. It was hot, wet, sucking her in and coating her palm. The lubrication allowed her to drill her hand faster, palm rubbing Chloe’s clit.

Chloe gyrated her hips, grinding her ass into Steph. Steph rutted herself against one of Chloe’s ass cheeks. Her hand worked Chloe over, making her body move more chaotically, rubbing further into Steph’s groin. It wasn’t enough.

She yanked her pants down past her hips, along with Chloe’s but leaving her boyshorts up, Steph’s other hand still buried in the blonde. Steph planted her bare pussy on Chloe underwear and rubbed on the soft material at the same rhythm as her hand.

Chloe moaned and Steph slipped her free hand into Chloe’s mouth. She sucked on the digits, her moans stifled by the obstruction.

She felt big, strong, in control despite her small frame. She was the nerd, just a wiry geek to everyone else. But Chloe shivered in her arms, quivering into her hips, groaning under her touches. Steph kissed her neck, tasting perspiration. The door rattled as they grinded and sucked, thrust and kissed. Steph burned.

She jerked her hand up and down in Chloe’s damp underwear. Chloe bit down on the fingers in her mouth.

“Mmh!”

Steph hissed as she felt Chloe draw blood. She didn’t relent, Chloe grinding her hips into Steph’s hand.

The motions stroked Steph back, the fire inside her growing. She pushed her fingers into Chloe, pulling the blonde’s hips into her crotch, and thrust her hips. Once, twice, her breath stopped. Her hand fell from Chloe’s mouth and joined her other hand, diving into wet boyshorts.

“Fuh… Steph, Steph…” Chloe said as she came again.

“Shut up.” Steph rocked again. “Just… uhn.” She quivered into Chloe’s ass. Her head rang, her body on fire. It pulsed and burned, and then it was over.

She collapsed, falling on her ass at the foot of the door. Chloe slid down the door, kneeling with her face still planted on the wood. She panted, her eyes closed.

Birds chirped behind them, the forests behind them alive for at least a little while longer. Steph rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. She stood on shaky legs, pulling her pants up and buttoning them. Chloe tried standing, her hand reaching up and scraping down the door. Steph stooped down and grabbed her underneath her arms. With a heave, she pulled the blonde girl onto her feet and help get her clothes back in order, as well.

“Ugh. That was rough,” Chloe said, leaning slightly into Steph. “Fucking-A, Steph. You’re a monster.”

Her heart swelled. _A monster_. Not a nerd, not a teacher’s-pet, a fucking monster. She hugged Chloe from behind, pressing her lips to the nape of her neck.

Chloe chuckled, the sound warming Steph. “Going again? Jesus, I must be a real good fuck.”

“Mmh, no,” Steph mumbled, nuzzling Chloe.

“No, I’m not a good fuck?”

“No, no! I mean, not to go- you’re amazing, I’m-”

Chloe laughed, her chest heaving.

Steph hit her in the back.

“Ow!”

The door opened in front of them. A very confused Mikey stood in the doorway.

“Steph? And, uh, Chloe?”  


Steph froze. Blood drained from her face. Her arms were still clutching onto Chloe.

“Hey, Mikey,” Chloe said, a hand falling onto one of Steph’s. “Steph’s just helping me out. I’m, heh, I’m not feeling super right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do need something, aspirin or something?”

“Nah, I’m fine. I just-”

“I-I’m taking her to my room.” Her voice shook. She’d never lied to her best friend before, but Chloe’s strength egged her on. She squeezed Chloe. She squeezed back.

“Um, okay.” Mikey opened the door for them. “Know the way?”

Steph gave him a look. “Uh, could you do me a solid, though?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I left my bag and shoes by the awning. I need to get Chloe up to my room.”

He nodded and left after Chloe and Steph got inside. They looked at each other and laughed.

\---

Mikey managed to catch up with them before they even made it to the stairwell. They gave their farewells, wishing each other goodnight, and Mikey returned to his room as Chloe and Steph worked their way upstairs.

The building hummed as they walked in silence. Chloe held Steph’s hand. It was a weird sensation. It reminded her of her ex, walking down the halls in middle school, head held high like she was living on cloud nine. She looked to the blonde. But, they weren’t an item. This was just convenience, lust. Her heart fell, her hand falling with it.

Chloe looked to her as they reached Steph’s door. “Don’t think I’ve been in your room.”

“I mean, we’re not exactly friends.”

“We aren’t?”

The look on Chloe’s face made her breath catch in her throat.

“Um,” Steph cleared her throat. “I-I mean, this all feels… ugh, how do I put it?”

Chloe opened the door to the room and walked in.

“Whoa, whoa!” It suddenly struck her how much she didn’t want this badass punk girl to look at her room. She grabbed for Chloe’s arm, but it was too late.

It was a simple space. There was a small desk with a desktop computer for gaming, studying materials for classes like books and papers were scattered all over the room, but the bookshelf to their right was her biggest concern. As if hearing her concerns, Chloe made a beeline to it.

“No!” She froze as Chloe looked it up and down.

It was almost as tall as the room. From top the bottom, each shelf was filled with reference books and guides, monster compendiums and spell lists for Dungeons and Dragons. There were also novels based on video game series and Forgotten Realms books beside those. Dice and charts were spotted throughout. Sheets of paper stuck out in out places, jutting out from between guides and texts. Mikey had visited it many times, but having Chloe look at it made Steph shrink. Chloe knew she was a nerd, but this was different.

Chloe swept her hand over a shelf. “Wow. Had no idea there was so much shit for the game.”

“Y-yeah. Heh.” Cotton filled her mouth. Sweat stuck her shirt to her back.

“I also had no idea that a girl who owned this kind of stuff could fuck like a stallion.”

Steph dropped her backpack with a thud.

Chloe turned around, grinning widely. “You know I don’t give a shit. You’re really cute, and the best fuck I’ve had in…” She sighed. “Actually, I, uh, couldn’t tell you.”

“I’m so tired.” Steph’s arms felt like iron weights. Her fingers were still sticky and her feet dragged. She managed a weak smile. “But… thanks.”

Chloe took her hands. She opened her mouth to speak, mouth agape for seconds, then changed her mind. Steph leaned forward and kissed her. She touched her cheek, melting into her lips. She tasted like smoke. Their last meeting flashed to her mind again.

“So,” Chloe breathed as they parted. “Now what?”

“I want you,” Steph said. “I want you… for me. What- what do you say?”

Chloe kissed her back. “I’m staying here tonight.”

She beamed. “Get your ass in bed.”

Night settled in, the two girls lying in bed only in large shirts, Chloe holding Steph from behind. She fell asleep fast, soft snoring filling Steph’s ears, gentle breathing passing over her neck and down her back. It was a dream, all a wonderful, sexy dream. She squeezed the hands on her belly, nestled into the breasts pressed into her spine. For a nerdy lesbian, this was alright.


End file.
